


And The Wicked Shall Not Go Unpunished

by Geekygirl24



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, M/M, Stick is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil/HOND fusion.</p><p>Matt has lived up in this tower since he was ten years old...and yet all he ever wants is to live a normal life. With the help of the butcher's son, Foggy, his dreams may become a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as everyone seemed to like my Cinderella AU with this pairing, I thought I would attempt a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU :)
> 
> I hope you like it and please read and review :)

Corruption was everywhere in this part of New York.

Hell’s Kitchen was the birthplace and breeding centre of many criminal scumbags. Ben hated this place more and more…and yet, there was always something that caught his attention. Recently, the tale of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had peaked his interest. A mysterious figure who had been seen roaming around the top of the local cathedral, and many swore that they saw horns on top of his head.

Hence the nickname.

Another matter of interest was the newest criminal underground led by a man only referred to as Stick. Ben believed that this man was responsible for a number of corrupt individual coming to power, including a man called Wilson Fisk. This ‘Stick’ appeared to have been around for many years, with the earliest reference appearing a little over 20 years ago…and this was around the time when the first sighting of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen appeared. In fact, Ben believed that Stick was related to the Devil’s origin story.

Cracking his fingers, Ben prepared to type out his story. With enough background knowledge on the events of the nights leading up to the first sighting, Ben was ready. It was time everyone knew the truth.

‘The Origin of the Devil.

Everyday this city wakes up and nothing has changed. We all go about our business much the same, travelling to work, taking our children to school or simply hiding in our homes due to the rising crime rate. This city runs by the ringing of the bells of our local cathedral…but these bells don’t ring all by themselves. 

Many of us have spotted a lone shadow at the top of the cathedral, and it is this individual who also acts as the bell ringer. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, aka, Daredevil. But who is this man, what is he and how did he come to live in that bell tower? This article holds the answers to this question, and it all began around twenty years ago. 

It was almost midnight when the boxer, Battlin’ Jack Murdock was last known to be on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Reports indicate that he had beaten the boxer Creel that very night and had gone on the run from the criminal, Roscoe Sweeney (now in jail for money laundering). He had taken his ten-year old son, Matthew with him and was attempting to leave the city. Matthew had been blinded in a freak accident about a year before. Both disappeared that very night and many believe that they never made it.

However, what the reports don’t cover, is that Sweeney was under the payroll of another individual who is probably the man nowadays known as ‘Stick’. It is widely believed that Stick sent Sweeney after the father and son…and Jack Murdock didn’t make it. 

Police reports from that night indicate that gun-shots were heard near the local cathedral and when they arrived on the scene, there was clear evidence of blood. It is believed that Jack and his son were chased from the nearest tram station to the cathedral where Jack tried to claim sanctuary. Sweeney caught up and shot the ex-boxer…what happened to Matthew is unknown, but many who knew the family believe that Sweeney abducted the boy and killed him somewhere else, burying him where he couldn’t be found.

I have a different theory however. I believe that Matthew found solace in the cathedral whilst Sweeney was dealing with his Father and may be the Devil himself. The other possible explanation is that Sweeney was about to kill Matt but was stopped by the man we all know as Father Lantom. The Father may have then threatened to tell the cops everything if Sweeney killed the boy, possibly threatening his immortal soul in the eyes of God. Sweeney may have then received a message from the Stick, telling him to hide the boy in the bell tower, where he can be taken care of.

Whatever did happen that night, Father Lantom won’t talk to anyone about it. He still firmly claims that the Devil doesn’t exist and that he didn’t see anything that night of the shooting. But whatever, did happen, something needs to be considered. In this society, who is considered to be the monster? The criminal who killed a young boy’s father…or the so-called Devil who may have been the living victim in that scenario?’

Ben sighed as he stared at the laptop screen. It was all speculation…everything that he had just written, nobody would believe. Jack and Matt Murdock had disappeared from the public eye almost twenty years ago and very few people remembered them. This story wouldn’t mean a thing and his publisher would never print it.

With a huge sigh, Ben deleted everything that he had just written. It was time to get his head back in the game…life wasn’t a fairy-tale. So it was time to stop acting like it was.


	2. Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be much longer than the last, so enjoy :)
> 
> Please read and review :)

Matt leapt down from the rafters of the cathedral and headed out onto the outside roof of the cathedral, where the gargoyles all stood in their silent vigil. His black mask, which covered the top half of his face, heated up quickly in the morning sun, but Matt tried not to let that bother him. He smiled gently as he heard the gentle chirping of the baby bird who had hatched inside the mouth of one of the gargoyles. “Good morning…” he whispered, “…is today going to be the day, are you going to fly?”

He grinned as he heard the small bird’s heartbeat speed up, lifting him up over the rooftop. “Well, if I was going to fly, I would do it today. It’s the Festival of Fools!”

The bird still wouldn’t budge, so Matt began to bounce his hands up and down in encouragement. “Think of all that music, the juggling and the dancing!” Matt heard the bird’s wings flapping frantically and so, sensing that the bird was flying, Matt moved his hands out from under it. He quickly placed his hands back under, chuckling as the bird landed back down, chirping as a flock of pigeons flew by.

“Go on…” whispered Matt, “…nobody wants to be cooped up here forever.” With another gentle bounce, the bird flew off, leaving Matt behind.

Matt listened out for a few seconds until suddenly, the gargoyle beside him coughed, spitting out the remains of the nest. “Oh yuck! I thought he’d never leave!”

Another gargoyle, to the other side of Matt scoffed. “Well, you shouldn’t have slept with your mouth open Karen!”

“O go scare a nun Claire!”

Karen slid up next to and placed a friendly arm around his shoulders. “So, what’s going on down there? A fight? A flogging?” 

“It’s a festival…we’ve never had a flogging, why would you choose that option first?!” interrupted Claire.

“In this town you never know…oh, it’s the Festival of Fools!” exclaimed Karen excitedly. “Pour the wine and cut the cheese! And we have balcony seats!”

Matt sighed, “Yeah…but we’re only watching it, or in my case listening….” he turned away from the edge of the rooftops and headed back indoors.

Karen didn’t seem to notice as she smirked evilly at something below her, “Oh, look…a mime”

However before she could do anything, Claire stopped her and pointed at Matt worriedly. Karen frowned, “Hey, what gives? Aren’t you going to wat-I mean listen?”

Claire and Karen watched him leave in bemusement. Karen turned to Claire and winced, “I don’t get it!”

“Maybe he’s sick!” muttered Claire in concern.

“Impossible!” cried out another voice, “If twenty years of listening to you two hasn’t made him sick, then nothing will!”

Another gargoyle, known as Marci, made her way into the cathedral. Karen and Claire followed on behind her with Claire frantically explaining their reasoning. “It’s just that, watching-sorry, listening to the festival has always been the highlight of the year for Matt!”

Marci sighed and span around, pigeons landing on her shoulders and head. “What’s good about listening to the damn thing if you don’t get to go?” She growled at the pigeons and waved her hands about, sending the birds flying. “Get away from me you fucking buzzards!”

She continued on into the bell tower, “He’s not made of stone like us!”

The trio made their way up the stairs that led straight to Matt’s room. It was a dull area, with not much visual stimulation…unsurprisingly really. All it really had in it was a bed and a small desk with two music boxes on it and a radio. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, they found Matt slumped at his desk.

Marci hopped over to the desk and folded her arms. “What’s the matter with you Matthew? Karen and Claire are worried, and when they’re worried, they give me grey hairs!”

“I just…don’t feel like listening to the festival today.” Sighed Matt.

Marci rolled her eyes, “So, why don’t you actually go?!”

Matt shrugged, “I wouldn’t fit in out there….I’m not normal.”

Marci sighed and patted Matt on the back, “Listen Matt…” she scowled at the bird that just landed on her nose, “…do you mind?” She banged her fist on the table, “I would like to have a moment with Matt if that’s alright with you!” 

Karen appeared on the other side of Matt, “What do we have to do Matt, paint you a fresco?”

Claire gently grabbed his hand, “As your friends and your guardians, we insist that you go to that festival!”

“Me?” asked Matt in confusion.

Karen rolled her eyes, “No, the Pope. Of course you!”

“It would be an amazing experience!” exclaimed Claire

“Wine, women or men, and cheese!”

“You could use those senses of yours to try different cheeses?”

“Bobbing for apples!”

“Think of all that music!”

Karen dunked a bucket of water on Claire’s head and grinned, “Playing dunk the monk!”

Marci sighed at the antics of the pair, “Matt, listen to me, take it from an old spectator. Life isn’t a spectator sport. If all you’re going to do is listen, then all you’re going to hear is the sound of your life passing you by!”

Karen nodded, “Yeah! You’re human, with the flesh and the hair and the…” she shuddered, “…naval lint. We’re just part of the architecture! Right Claire?”

Claire removed the bucket from her head and sighed, “And yet, when people chip us we flake and when water is thrown on us…” she glared at Karen, “…we get wet!” She shoved the bucket on Karen’s head, grinning at her protests.

Marci growled at the pair before sighing, “Look Matty. Just grab a fresh mask…or don’t even wear one and go have fun!”

Matt shook his head, “Thanks you three, but you’re all forgetting one thing!”

“What?!” chorused the three, as Karen removed the bucket.

“Stick…”

The three gargoyles winced in sympathy and groaned. “Oh yeah….”

Claire frowned, “Well…when he says you’re forbidden from ever leaving the tower…does he mean ever, ever?!”

“Never, ever! And he hates the festival…or fun in general. He’d be furious if I asked to go!”

Karen smirked, “Who says you’ve got to ask?”

Matt shook his head in despair, “Oh no!”

“You sneak out….”

“It’s just one afternoon!” chimed in Marci.

“…and you sneak back in!”

“He’ll never know you were gone!”

Matt shook his head again, “What if I got caught?!”

Claire grinned, “Better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission.”

“What if he heard my heartbeat and recognised me?!”

Karen hopped over to one of Matt’s drawers and pulled out a separate mask, this one was red with horns. “There are so many people in that courtyard, it’ll be impossible surely?! You could even wear that cool red mask if you need to….not that it’ll help against Stick, but it will against everyone else! Besides, what Stick doesn’t know, can’t hurt you!”

Claire nodded in agreement, “Ignorance is bliss!”

Karen punched the other gargoyle gently on the shoulder, “Look who’s talking!”

Marci nodded as well, “Nobody wants to stay cooped up here for ever.”

Matt paused for a few minutes before jumping up from his seat. “You’re right!” He headed towards the stairs that led to the main hall, encouraged by the cheers of his friends, “I’ll go get cleaned up…I’ll stroll down those stairs…I’ll march through those doors and-“

Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks by a sharp pain on his head, followed by a second hit that sent him stumbling back a couple of steps. He had been so distracted, that he hadn’t even heard Stick coming up the stairs. “You’ll do what boy?!”

Matt shook his head frantically, “Nothing….”

“Who the hell were you talking to?”

“M-my friends.”

“Hmph, and what are your friends made of?”

“Stone.”

Stick used his staff to lift up Matt’s chin and smirked, “Can stone talk?”

“No…it can’t”

“Smart of you to notice that…now, are you going to stand around all day or are you going to get the plates so that we can actually eat today!”

Matt quickly grabbed the said items and Stick pulled out the food and drink. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stick smirked. “So, you were thinking about going to the festival?”

Matt tried to deny it, but Stick ignored him. “It’s just that…you go every year!”

“Yeah, to keep an eye on that imbecile Fisk. Make sure he doesn’t do anything he shouldn’t. But I hate every second of it! Thieves, whores and drunks all piled into the gutters of Hell’s Kitchen, making out like they have nothing better to do in their little, insignificant lives!”

“I didn’t mean to upset you?”

Stick had wandered outside, onto the roof balcony. “You don’t understand Matthew. When that bastard of a crook shot your Father that night and knocked you out to try and finish the job. Anyone else would have just left you there in the street and not bothered to help. You owe me! I’m keeping you safe!

Matt hung his head in shame, “I’m sorry…”

“Matthew. You don’t know what’s truly like out there…I do. The world is cruel, wicked. You only trust me in this city! I teach you, dress you and feed you! I don’t think of you as a freak for your blindness! I can't protect you unless you stay in this tower…”

The air headed back towards Matt’s private space.

“Your blindness is seen as a weakness, remember that Matthew!” 

“I remember…”

“And many will do everything in their power to use this against you! Take advantage of you!”

“And that’s why I’m up here…so you can defend me.”

“People will mock you for your disability, why would you invite that kind of attention?! Listen to me and stay in here!”

Matt nodded in agreement and sighed, “You are good to me…I’m sorry Stick.”

“Nice to know. Remember Matthew, this tower is your sanctuary.” With this final sentence, Stick headed back down the stairs. Matt waited until he could no longer hear the sounds of Stick’s heartbeat or his staff tapping along the ground, before sighing. “Yeah…sanctuary.”

He headed up to the open balcony and began to sing softly to himself.

“Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone. Gazing at the people down below me.  
All my life I listen as I hide up here alone. Hungry for the histories they show me.  
All my life I memorise their voices, knowing them as they’ll never know me.  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day…not above them. But part of them!”

He scaled down the pillars to where his friends were waiting.

“And out there! Living in the sun. Give me one day out there, all I ask is one…to hold forever!  
Out there! Where they all live unaware…of what I’d give, what I’d dare! Just to live…one day out there!”

“Out there, amongst the builders and the lawyers and their wives.   
Through the roofs and gables, I can hear them. Every day, they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them.”

Matt skidded down the water drain, “If I was…in their skin, I’d treasure...every instant!”

“Out there! Strolling down the streets, taste a morning out there, like ordinary men…who freely walk about there!”

Matt climbed up to the highest part of the cathedral, taking care to remain in the shadows as much as possible.

 

“Just one day and then…I swear I’ll be content. With my share.  
Won’t resent. Won’t despair. Old and bent, I won’t care.  
I’ll have spent, one day out there!”

……………………………………………………………….

Brett sighed as he walked through the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, still dressed in his civvies from his two year holiday. “I can’t believe they’ve changed everything…” he muttered to himself, holding out a hand in an attempt to grab the attention of the passing policemen, “…hey, where’s the new courthou-“

They kept moving though. Brett rolled his eyes…some things didn’t change.

“Fresh meat! Fresh meat at half price now!”

Brett smirked at the familiar voice. Turning around the corner, he instantly spotted a young man with longish blonde hair, holding a box of meat. The boy was dressed in a traditional butcher’s outfit, with an apron and everything….Brett knew that not everything was at it seemed though.

“Should you really be selling this stuff on the street?” he asked, grinning as the man spun around in shock.

“Don’t do that Brett! You nearly gave me a heart attack and I am way too young to die!”

Brett grinned and patted the boy on the back, “It’s nice to see you again Foggy. How are your parents?” He knew Foggy’s parents were widely known as gypsies, which made Foggy himself a person of interest.

Foggy shrugged, “Same as usual. Taking care of my sister…hey, I have those cigars that your Mom orders.” He began to root around in the box, ignoring how Brett groaned in despair.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left her alone, especially with you and your cigars!”

“Hey, they’re legal! I wanted to be a lawyer remember?”

Brett nodded. Due to Foggy’s family ties, he wasn’t able to get a spot on the course so he resorted to be a butcher in order to make money. However, before he could say anything else, a lookout whistled out a warning. Foggy suddenly jumped to attention and tried to head in the direction of a nearby accent…the only problem was that with the sudden movement, all of his money ended up falling out of a hole in his apron and onto the ground. 

Lacing his box of meat on the ground, Foggy desperately tried to pick up the coins before the cops arrived…but it was too late. Two sets of boots appeared in his line of vision. “So gypsy brat…” grunted an officer as he pulled Foggy to his feet, “…where’d you get the money?”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “I earned it. Didn’t you see the box of meat?” Foggy bent down to pick up said box and shook it at the pair.

“Gypsies don’t earn money, they steal it!” exclaimed the other cop as he tried to twist Foggy’s arm behind his back. 

Foggy shook off the grip and rolled his eyes, “You’d know a lot about stealing!”

“Trouble-maker eh?”

“Maybe a night in jail will calm you down!”

Foggy didn’t seem to appreciate this idea. He kicked the first officer in the nuts before elbowing the other in the stomach. The pair grunted in pain and fell to the ground briefly, giving Foggy enough time to make a run for it.

The two cops tried to follow but this is when Brett made his move. He jumped in front of the pair, quickly grabbing his badge when he saw the anger on the cop’s faces. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’ll need you two to take me to the courthouse. I need to speak with someone.”

Brett had recently been promoted, so it was no surprise when the cop’s attitude changed from angry to ass-kisser very quickly. Minutes later, he found himself being escorted to the courthouse. During the journey, he spotted a hooded figure seated on the floor by the wall. Brett rolled his eyes and fished a spare fiver out of his pocket, placing it in the ragged hat by the vagrant’s feet. 

“You’re a trouble-maker Foggy…” he whispered, grinning as he heard muffled laughter from the figure. 

Things had definitely changed around here.


	3. Topsy Turvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder to write than I though it would be...yikes!
> 
> Please read and review :)

Brett’s eyes widened as they approached the courthouse. The old one was a crumbling wreck when he left, but this one…well, this one looked like criminals were more likely to wet themselves and then die of fear outside it, than actually get prosecuted. 

He was led up to a separate office where a large, bald man was waiting for him. The man waved the two cops away before holding out his hands for Brett to shake. “Wilson Fisk. It’s a pleasure to meet you Captain.”

Brett nodded as Fisk introduced his main assistant, Wesley and then he gestured to the dark corner, where a blind man was waiting. “This is my…advisor. You’ll be seeing him a lot, so don’t worry. Now Captain, I expect only the best from a man of your reputation.”

“And the best you will get Sir.”

They headed out of the office and out onto the balcony. Fisk sighed wearily “You’ve come back to Hell’s Kitchen in its darkest hour. Your task will involve helping us save the people of this hell-hole from being misled.”

“Misled Sir?”

“Look…” Fisk gestured down onto the streets where Brett could just about see the heads of people wandering around, even that of Foggy who seemed to be back on his rounds, “…gypsies. They live outside of the normal order and their heathen ways do nothing but bring out the worst in people. They must be stopped!”

Brett frowned, “I was called back into action because of a few fortune tellers and palm readers?”

“The real war is out there….” Brett flinched and span around at the other voice. The old blind man had followed them and was gazing in the general direction of the streets, “…for twenty years, my team and I have taking care of the gypsies, one…by…one.” 

The man was squishing ants on the wall of the balcony, before lifting one of the stones to reveal a whole colony of ants, “And yet, with all my efforts, they have thrived! We believe they have a safe haven somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen…a nest if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles…”

Brett frowned again, “So what should we do about it?”

The man slammed the stone back onto the wall and moved it about, effectively killing the colony.

“You make your point…vividly Sir.”

Fisk laughed. A big booming noise that made Brett’s bones rattle, “You know, I like you Captain. Shall we?”

Fisk moved to place a hand on Brett’s back, but before they could head back into the office the sounds of cheering rose up from the streets. Fisk sighed, “Duty calls...how long has it been since you went to this festival?”

“A few years Sir…”

“Then this should be an educational experience. Come along.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt grinned as he slid down the posts of the cathedral, clad in his red mask and suit as a disguise. He could hear the cheers of the crowds of people and the music down below him. He grabbed a rope that had been tied to a column and contained flags, leaning in so that he could listen to the songs.

“Come one! Come all!  
Leave your books and milking stools!  
Coop the hens and pen the mules!  
Come on! Come all  
Close the churches and the schools!  
It’s the day for breaking rules!  
Come and join the feast of….”

The rope that Matt had grabbed onto unravelled and he found himself swinging down onto the streets just as two young men called out the ending of the verse.

“FOOLS!!”

The voices had faint Russian accents to them and when each grabbed one of Matt’s arms, he found himself being danced around in a circle.

“Once a year, we throw a party here in town!” sang out one voice.

“Once a year, we throw Hell’s Kitchen upside down!” sang the other, sounding younger than the other. Siblings perhaps? Whatever they were, they had let Matt go and he was grateful for that.

“Every man’s a king and every King’s a clown!   
Once again, it’s Topsy Turvy day!”

Matt tried to push past the crowds in order to get to a quieter place, but the two voices kept following him.

“It’s the day the devil in us gets released!” A rogue hand prodded the horns on top of Matt’s mask.

“It’s the day we mock the prig and shock the police!  
Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!”

Matt began to panic as the sounds and smells of the festival overwhelmed him.

“Topsy Turvy! Everything is upsy daysy!  
Topsy Turvy! Everyone is acting crazy!  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet!  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!”

Matt fell backwards as a group of giggling girls barrelled into him, his hands frantically grabbing onto whatever he could get a hold of. He felt himself fall into a passing body and grab onto, what seemed to be, an apron.

“WOAH! Hey dude!” yelled the voice as they both fell to the ground, with Matt letting go as soon as he could. There was silence for a few seconds before, “Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to fall on you!”

“Well, you’re not hurt are you? Here, let me see?!”

Matt panicked as he felt the man grab a hold of his shoulder and gently turn him around, before easing his mask up over his head. “N-no! Wait!” he cried, preparing himself for the pity and the possible attack.

However…nothing happened except for the man’s heartbeat to speed up. “Okay…” began the man, “…it doesn’t look as if any harm’s been done.” He helped Matt to his feet and pulled the mask back over his head. “There we go…” Matt felt his stick handed back to him, “…everything okay now?”

Matt nodded shakily, smiling slightly as he heard the man smile. “That is a great costume by the way…” complimented the man, “…Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“That’s so awesome! Oh, I just threw my hand up in the air by the way…” 

Matt grinned at the casual way the man described his actions. He would have liked to continue talking, but the sounds of the crowd seemed to get closer and the man must have noticed the panicked look on his face. “Hey, if you let me grab my meat…no innuendo intended, I can show you a quiet place away from the crowd?”

Matt shook his head, “Thank you, but I think I can manage. I’ll just head away from the noise.”

“Fair enough…I just nodded by the way. I’m Foggy, in case you want to know?”

Matt smiled, “Matt…”

He heard Foggy’s heartbeat skip a beat as if he recalled the name, so in haste, Matt held out his hand. “It’s been very nice to meet you Foggy. Maybe I’ll see you again?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah definitely!”

Matt grinned as he walked away, the song’s volume increasing once again.

“Topsy Turvy!  
Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!  
Topsy Turvy!  
Join the bums and thieves and strumpets!  
Streaming in from Texas to DC!  
Scurvy boys are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of ‘Januervy’!  
All because it's Topy Turvy Day!”

It was at this moment that Brett led his team of officers into the streets, protecting Fisk and his advisor. The pair got settled into a stand where they could watch the festival in safety. The Russian brothers sidled up to the stand, leapt in and threw their arms around both Fisk and Stick.

“Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance!  
See the mystery and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girl around  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance Madame Elektra  
Dance!”

A beautiful young lady appeared from out of nowhere just as Matt appeared from around the corner. He flinched slightly as he heard Foggy’s voice from beside him, “Trust me when I say this…that girl is seriously hot. Wait, no Elektra no!”

Matt reached out for Foggy in panic but he soon heard the man laughing. The quick footsteps coming from a few metres in front of him seemed to indicate that Foggy and this Madame Elektra were dancing. The quick music soon came to close though and Matt heard Foggy run back to him. “Thank God she’s friends with my parents or I would have been in so much trouble for saying that. I don’t know what was worse, the dancing or the fact that the old guy next to Fisk seemed to be staring right at me!”

Matt’s hands clenched around his cane, “How weird…”

“Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
Why?”

“Topsy Turvy!” yelled the crowd.

“Ugly folks, forget your shyness!”

“Topsy Turvy!”

“You could soon be called your highness!  
Put your foulest features on display!  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy day!”

Foggy chuckled besides Matt, “They’re pulling people on stage and making them pull the ugliest faces. Some of these are really awful…this one guy’s just rose an eyebrow and snarled! Hey, no Elektra, trust me when I say that this guy is not the one you’re looking for!”

Matt fought briefly against the hand that pulled him into an empty space, but soon resigned to it. He did, however, fight against the hand that tried to take his mask off.

“Wait!” called out the older Russian male, “Don’t take the mask off…I believe we have the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen in our presence!”

“And he’s blind!” yelled out an unknown voice

“Impossible!”

“What the hell! But I’ve seen him leap across the cathedral roof!”

“Yeah, a blind man couldn’t do that!”

“Yeah, don’t pull a blind man up there! That’s not fair!”

“Hey, Mister! You want help back to your house?!”

Matt flushed with embarrassment as he listened to person after person pitying him or denying how a blind man could do anything for himself…just like Stick always told him. Speaking of Stick, Matt flinched when he heard the man’s heartbeat speed up with recognition…he knew…

“Maybe he’s not really blind?”

“Yeah, come on Daredevil, show us what you can do!”

Due to the number of heartbeats within the area and the fact that he was focusing on Stick’s heartbeat, Matt completely missed that fact that the man was preparing to throw something at him. The tomato hit him straight in the face, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

This one piece of fruit seemed to inspire everyone else and soon Matt found himself being overwhelmed by the amount of fruit being thrown at him, so much that he slipped in the juices and fell to the ground. A ripple of laughter echoed throughout the crowd and Matt fought as ropes were thrown over the top of him and then tying him down. He could vaguely hear Foggy and the Russian brother trying to get through but the crowd was too thick.

“Stick! Please help me!” cried out Matt desperately as he struggled to get free. “Stick, please!!”

………………………………………………………….

Brett glanced frantically between the horrific scene and the two seated in the box. “Sir! Permission to stop this cruelty?!”

Fisk was about to say something when the blind man interrupted, “Not just yet…a lesson needs to be learnt here.”

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd, prompting the three men to look back at the scene. The butcher’s boy had finally broken through.

………………………………………………………………………..

Matt couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and the blood pounding through his veins

“Hey…”

He couldn’t help but flinch at the gentle voice and the soothing hand that was placed on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s just me Matty…focus on my breathing okay?”

Matt nodded weakly as Foggy used his apron to wipe Matt’s face, focusing intently on the man’s heartbeat as he tried to calm down. 

“I’m going to kill Elektra…” muttered Foggy, “…but after I kill whoever threw that piece of fruit, I mean, what a jerk!”

Nobody moved to help the butcher’s boy and Foggy didn’t even bother to ask for any. Matt flinched as the voice of his guardian pierced through the silence. “You boy! Get away from him at once!”

Foggy sighed, “I will…as soon as I’ve finished cleaning him up and then getting him out of these ropes!”

“Get away from him now!”

Matt heard Foggy’s heartbeat speed up as he heard the sound of something being removed from the apron pocket…and then suddenly, he was free. The ropes fell apart and Matt was helped to his feet.

“How dare you disobey us!?”

Foggy’s heart sped up in anger, “Why are you letting them do this?! This is cruelty of the highest order and you lot are morons for even starting it!”

Matt guessed that Foggy was talking to the crowd at this point.

“You wouldn’t have bothered to help if the brat wasn’t blind, so don’t pretend to act all self-righteous you little gypsy brat!”

“I would have helped because I’m actually a decent human being! It doesn’t matter that he was blind or not, you still let these morons torture him! This is unfair and unjust, your asses should be sued to high hell!”

“Silence!”

“Justice!”

There was silence for a few seconds before Fisk spoke this time, “Mark my words gypsy, you will pay for this sheer insolence and disobedience!”

Matt heard Foggy grin, “Well then, I think we’ve found the new King of Fools…YOU!”

Something was tossed in the direction of Stick and Fisk, causing the crowd to gasp in shock.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brett winced as the festival crown landed in front of Fisk…things were about to get ugly. Fisk glanced over at Brett, “Captain, arrest him!”

Brett sighed and clicked his fingers, gesturing at Foggy in a signal for his officers to arrest him. ‘Oh, Foggy. What have you got yourself into now?’

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Foggy muttered to himself as he watched the officers get closer and closer, “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine….so there’s ten of you and one of me. Fuck, what the hell am I going to do?!”

He mock sniffled and wiped his eyes with a clean part of his apron, before blowing his nose into it and vanishing in a cloud of red smoke. Fisk took a step back, “Witchcraft!”

Stick shook his head, “Smoke bombs…very clever of him.”

“Oh boys, over here!” Everyone’s head span around to stare at another part of the street where Foggy was waving at the officers from the first landing of a fire escape.

“Get him!” yelled Fisk.

Foggy jumped off the fire escape and was crowd-surfed away from the officers…who weren’t quite as lucky in regards to the crowd-surfing aspect. With quite a lot of help from Elektra and the Russian brothers, Foggy was able to dodge every attempt at capture made by the officers until he was helped up onto another fire escape where Elektra popped another couple of smoke bombs and the pair disappeared.

Matt almost went to help when he could no longer hear Foggy’s heartbeat, but yelped when he felt Stick’s cane smack him on the back of his legs. “I suggest you get back to the tower brat…” whispered Stick as Fisk ordered Captain Brett to find Foggy and bring him to Fisk alive.

Matt nodded weakly, “Yes sir…I’m sorry. I won’t disobey you again…”

Stick pushed him in the direction of the cathedral and Matt stumbled past the crowds of people, flinching every time someone reached out to either help him or try and reach in his back pocket. He could hear the pity as he desperately listened out for anything sounding familiar.

A bell.

Father Lantom’s voice or heartbeat!

Anything!

Eventually, after climbing up a fire escape and following the sounds of people praying, Matt was able to make his way into the cathedral…where he would stay.


	4. God Help The Outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review :)

Foggy quickly hid his face in his hoodie every time a cop came too close. The events that had occurred earlier that day had really messed about with Foggy’s schedule. Now he was attempting to hide in the shadows and make his way into the cathedral. This would have been easier if Elektra had stuck around, but once they escaped using the smoke bombs, Elektra left him to his own devices…bitch.

Thankfully the cops in this part of the city were unobservant and nobody seemed to notice Foggy slip through the doors of the cathedral. He moved the hood back from his face and stared in wonder at the inside of the cathedral. The stone statues and the beautiful stained glass windows all seemed to stare at the young man as he wandered through the hallowed hall.

“Foggy….”

Foggy span around in shock when he heard the voice, grabbing his chest around where his heart was. “Brett! Jesus, don’t do that to me! I’m too young to have a heart attack!”

Brett rolled his eyes, “You know you’re in a cathedral right, you can’t use Jesus’s name in vain.”

“Yeah, yeah…so, you gonna arrest me?”

“Not whilst you’re in here Foggy. Sanctuary remember?”

“I knew there was a reason I came here!”

“You sure it wasn’t for the Devil?”

Foggy flushed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Brett grinned, but before he could say anything else, he heard another voice from the doorway. “Excellent work Captain, now arrest him!”

Foggy frowned at the sight of Fisk and Stick and Brett shrugged, “Sorry Sir, he’s claimed sanctuary. There’s nothing I can do.”

“Then drag him outside and-“

“You will do no such thing Wilson Fisk!” Everyone spun around as the voice of Father Lantom echoed throughout the stone building. The Father placed a gentle hand on Foggy’s shoulder and frowned at both Fisk and Stick. “You two should know better than to disrespect the sanctity of the House of God!”

Stick glared in the direction of the Father before patting Fisk on the back and gesturing for them to leave the building. Brett was then led out by Father Lantom, causing Foggy to grin at the sight. The only problem was that not everybody had left. Caught by surprise, Foggy felt his arm grabbed and twisted behind his back.

“You think you’ve outwitted me…” whispered a voice in his ear, “…but I am a patient man, and gypsies don’t do so well inside stone walls.”

Foggy struggled desperately as he heard the old man sniff and twist his arm further up his back, “Fuck! How are you so strong and what the fuck are you doing?!”

“I was just imagining a rope around your neck you little brat…sadly, all I have is imagination. It’s a pity about the lack of death penalty in this city.”

Foggy shuddered as he felt the old man use his other hand to gently stroke his neck. Using as much strength as he could, he used his other arm to elbow the man in the gut in order to get free. “I know what you were imagining you sick fuck!”

The man smirked and bent down to pick up his stick, “What a clever little boy…it is so like your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts.”

Foggy leaned back as the man came closer and closer before stepping back and heading back towards the entrance. “You’ve chosen a magnificent prison….but it is a prison none the less. You take one step outside of this cathedral and you’re ours!”

The man slammed the door shut and Foggy panicked. He ran to the doors and opened them slightly just in time to hear the officers outside say, “Surround the cathedral, the gypsy boy is not to escape.”

Foggy slammed the door shut and fell to the ground, “My life sucks…but that creepy old guys can’t keep me in here!”

“Don’t act rashly my child…” began Father Lantom as he approached Foggy, “…You created *chuckles*, quite a stir this afternoon. It would be unwise to make Fisk or his advisor even angrier.”

Foggy scowled, “You saw what they were doing to Matty! Letting the crowd torture him like that…I thought that if just one person could stand up to them then-“Foggy sighed wearily as he got up off the ground, “What do they have against people who are different anyway?”

“You can’t right all the wrongs of the world…”

“Well nobody out there is going to help, that’s for sure!”

Father Lantom chuckled, “Well maybe someone in here can?” He wandered away as they reached a statue of the Virgin Mary and Baby Jesus. 

Foggy sighed and began to pray.

“I don’t know if you can hear me…or if you’re even there. I don’t know if you’ll listen to a humble prayer…they tell me that I’m just an outcast. I shouldn’t speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder…were you once an outcast too?”

He sighed and moved away from the statue, “God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don’t find on Earth. God help my people, we look to you still. God help the outcasts, or nobody will.”

He sat by the pews and listened to others within the cathedral pray. Some asked for wealth, some for fame, some for glory and others for love that they could physically hold in their hands. Foggy sighed again, “I ask or nothing, I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and down-trod. I thought we all were, the children of God.”

There was silence for a few seconds before someone yelled out. “Bell-ringer! What are you doing down here?! Haven’t you caused enough trouble already?!”

Foggy span around in the direction of where the man was pointing and he just managed to catch a glimpse of Matt heading towards the stairs, knocking over a candlestick in haste. 

“Hey wait!” called out Foggy as he quickly followed Matt, “Hey, I just want to talk to you!”

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Karen gasped, “Look, Matty has a friend with him!”

Marci nodded, “Today wasn’t a total loss then…”

Claire frowned, “He doesn’t really seem like Matty’s type though…”

“Well he sure is mine…” smirked Marci.

As Matt made his way into the cathedral, he was greeted by three over-enthusiastic gargoyles, all congratulating him.

“Don’t run too fast Matty or he’ll lose you!” scolded Claire.

“Y-yes I know! That’s what I’m t-trying to-“

“Give him some slack, then reel him in!” interrupted Karen, “Give him some slack, and then reel him in! Give him some slack then-“

“Knock it off Karen! It’s a boy, not a fish!” sighed Marci, hitting the other gargoyle on the head.

“There you are!” called out Foggy, huffing slightly, “I thought I’d lost you…man, those stairs are a bitch!”

Matt stifled a grin before spinning around. “Y-yes…well. I have chores to do, it was nice to see-I mean hear you…again…” he groaned as he headed back towards his personal living space.

“No wait! I have to speak to you, to apologise about Elektra’s behaviour! I swear I would have helped more but-“Foggy paused in shock when he reached the bell tower. “Wow…you actually do live in the bell tower!”

“Y-yeah…”

“I have to ask…you’re Matt Murdock aren’t you? The kid who saved that old guy about twenty years ago and got his peepers knocked out!”

“T-they didn’t get knocked out!” chuckled Matt

“Good, because that would be really freaky…so you didn’t die then? The rumours aren’t true!”

“I suppose not…”

“…So why are you hiding up here? With that creepy old guy? I mean, you could be a hero, but instead-“

“Instead, I’m cowering up here…”

“I wasn’t gonna say that…it’s just that, if I were you, you wouldn’t find me selling meat on the streets.”

“I’ll swap lives with you if you want?” chuckled Matt, grinning as Foggy laughed.

“I’ll hold you to that! You’re really lucky, I mean you have all this room to yourself!”

“W-well it’s not just me. I mean, there’s the gargoyles and the bells of course…would you like to see them?”

Foggy nodded eagerly before blushing, “Sorry, I just nodded then!”

Matt grinned before using various beams to propel himself onto the main platform. He heard Foggy’s heartbeat spike before the man sighed, “I hope you don’t expect me to do that!”

Matt laughed and waited patiently for Foggy to make his way up the stairs, before introducing him to the bells. “There’s little Sophia…and then Jeanne-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know.”

Foggy nodded, “And the big bell?”

“Big Marie.”

Foggy grinned as he ducked inside the bell, “HELLOOOOOO!” he yelled, chuckling as the sound echoed all around him. 

When he came back out, Matt was waiting for him and grinning. “She likes you…would you like to see more?”

“Yeah! I just nodded again…sorry”

Foggy followed Matt up another set of stairs to the roof. “Good…” began Matt, “…because o’ve saved the best until last.”

They both made their way to the edge of the roof, where Foggy gasped in amazement and shock. “Wow…” The sun was just above the horizon as it slowly set as the red, oranges and purples seemed to have been painted on the sky. The buildings of Hell’s kitchen seemed so different in this light, simply shadows in the distance. “…I bet the Stark himself doesn’t have a view like this…well, he probably does, but rich people never truly enjoy things like this. I could stay up here forever…”

“You could you know…”

Foggy sighed wearily, “No I can’t….”

“But you have sanctuary!”

“But not freedom…gypsies don’t do so well inside stone walls.” Foggy mimicked, altering his voice to sound like the old man.

“But you’re not like other gypsies….they’re evil.”

Foggy glanced around in confusion, “Who told you that…I mean, you were raised here for ten years!”

“Stick. He took care of me and trained me after my Dad was…killed.”

“Stick…the old blind guy? How did that bastard manage to raise you! I mean…you’re so nice!”

“He’s not as bad as you think. He saved me from the man who killed my Dad and took care of me when no-one else would. I would have died without him you know…”

“He told you that?”

“I’m blind…nobody would have wanted to adopt me and I would have gone mad without his training!”

Foggy frowned before gently grabbing hold of Matt’s hand, ignoring the man’s protests. He examined it closely, ummming and aahing. “Okay, so you’ve got a long love line….that’s good. This one means that you are mostly confident….strange though.”

“What?!”

“Your life line…it’s quite long…no signs of an early death here. How about me, do you think I have any monster lines on my hand?”

“No!” gasped Matt, “That’s impossible! You were so kind to me today!”

“But I’m a gypsy…or at least the son of one. So maybe Stick’s wrong, about the both of us?”

(“What did he say?”

“Stick’s nose is long and he wears a dress!”

“Ha! Knew it! Pay up Claire!”

“Oh bugger!”)

…………………………………………………………………………….

Matt winced as he heard Foggy sigh wearily, the sadness in his voice making itself very clear to someone with Matt’s acute hearing. “Okay…you helped me, and now I’ll help you!”

“How?! There’s no way out, not with those officers at every door!”

“We’re not going to use the doors.”

Foggy frowned, “You mean…climb down?!”

“Sure, I’ll carry you! It’ll be easy!”

“..Okay.”

Matt heard Foggy’s heartbeat speed up when he lifted the man up off the ground, “Don’t be afraid okay?”

“I’m not scared!” Matt, still carrying Foggy in one arm, then jumped off the side of the cathedral whilst using the other hand to grab hold of one of the gargoyles. “Okay, now I’m scared!”

“The trick is not to look down!” Matt then hopped onto the gargoyles below.

“You have done this before haven’t you?”

“No…”

Foggy heartbeat remained at a constant high throughout the journey, and things were going smoothly until they landed on roof tiling. Foggy chuckled, “Well you are quite the acrobat, consider me impressed!”

Matt grinned, “Thank yo-WOAH” The tiling underneath them broke and they found themselves sliding down the roof at speed. Thankfully when they reached the end of the roof, Matt was able to grab a hold of another gargoyle as the tile flew off into the distance, distracting the officers below. Once the path was clear, the pair was able to drop down next to one of the statues.

“I hope I didn’t scare you?” whispered Matt, as he desperately listened out for any officers that might be heading their way

“Dude…I was terrified the entire time. But it was worth it, so I won’t hold it against you.”

Matt grinned before sighing, “I won’t forget you Foggy…”

There was silence before Matt felt a gentle hand being placed on his face, “Come with me and leave this place!”

Matt shook his head, “No way, I’m never going back out there again….you saw what happened today. No, this is my home…”

“Alright, then I’ll come to see you! No problem!”

“Here?! But the officers and Stick and-“

“I’ll come after sunset!”

“But after sunset, I ring the evening mas and then I clean the cloisters and then-“

Matt was suddenly cut off when he felt the gentle press of lips against his own. “Whatever’s good for you…” he gasped when the kiss finished.

He heard the ruffling of clothes before something was placed around his neck. “This is for whenever you need sanctuary…” whispered Foggy as he guided Matt’s hand to the pendant, “…It’s embroidered so you should be able to feel the differences. Remember, when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand…corny, I know, but my Grandma was really into all that nonsense. Riddles and shit.”

Matt was about to reply when he heard another set of heartbeats from further down the street. “You have to go! There are officers coming!”

“You have to tell me how you do that…” sighed Foggy as he gave Matt another quick kiss on the cheek and leapt down, running off into the distance.

Matt sighed happily before climbing back up into the bell tower. However, just as he reached the top he felt someone grab his hand and pull him up onto the ledge.

“Hey, I’m looking for Foggy?”


	5. Heaven's Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed out a chunk of the song, A Guy Like You….but it is the crazy bit where literally everyone seems to be singing and there was no way I could write that clearly :S
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Hey, I’m looking for Foggy?”

Matt snarled at the unfamiliar voice and reached out the grab the man’s shirt, growling as his fingers brushed against a familiar shape. A police badge. He pushed the man away, “No officers! This is sanctuary!”

“Woah easy there…” gasped the man as he slowly backed away, “….wait, I just want to speak-“

“Get out!”

“Please, you need to listen!”

“GO!”

Matt grabbed the front of the man’s uniform and lifted him up off the ground. The man sighed, “Look…will you tell him that I didn’t mean to trap him in here, but it was the only way I could save his life! Will you tell him!?”

“If you go! Now!”

“I’ll go…but you need to put me down first.” 

Matt frowned, but gently placed the man back on the ground. He heard the man re-arrange his clothes before walking away. “My name’s Brett by the way…you know Foggy’s very lucky.”

“Why?”

“He has a friend like you doesn’t he?”

Matt stood there in shock as Brett walked away. Once the coast was clear, Matt found himself wandering back to his room only to be met with the cheers of his stone friends. 

“Excellent work Matty…” cheered Claire.

“…The nerve of that cop, trying to steal your boy!” finished Karen.

“My boy?” 

Marci rolled her eyes, “Foggy. Nice laugh, blonde hair…not that you’d know that. Looks and sounds like he’d be a beast in bed! Way to go lover boy!”

“Lover boy?” chuckled Matt, “No, no, no.”

“Oh don’t be so modest!”

Matt sighed, “Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do guys but let’s face facts here….I’m was almost crowned the freakiest person in all of Hell’s Kitchen remember?”

He wandered over to the window and sighed, “I don’t think I’m really his type…”

He heard the joyful laughter of a young couple down below and smiled gently, “So many times out there, I’ve heard a happy pair, of lovers walking in the night. They had this kind of glow around them…it almost looked like Heaven’s light. I knew I’d never know, this warm and loving glow…though I might wish with all my might. No man as damaged, as I am was ever meant for Heaven’s light.

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me…and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that he might even care for me, as I ring these bells tonight. My cold, dark tower seems so bright…it almost looks like Heaven’s light.”

………………………………………………………………………….

Stick sighed wearily as he felt the warmth of the fireplace…today had not been a good day. Fisk was furious and that was unlikely to change any point soon. The gypsy boy had run circles around the man and to be honest, Stick hadn’t fared that much better. The boy was clever…and intriguing.

Now he wasn’t a religious man, but Stick found himself praying.

“You know I’m a righteous man, by my virtue I am justly proud. You know I’m so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak and cruel crowd. So tell me my Lord, why I hear him laughing there. Why his voice still pierces my soul!

I feel him, I hear him! The pure joy in his cheerful laughter, it’s blazing in me, out of my control! Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin…this burning desire, is turning me to sin!

It’s not my fault! I’m not to blame! It is the gypsy boy, the bastard who set this flame! It’s not my fault, if in God’s plan…he made the devil so much stronger than a man! Protect me my Lord, don’t let this siren cast his spell. Don’t let his fire seer my flesh and bone! Destroy the butcher boy, and let him taste the fires of Hell…or else let him be mine and mine alone!”

Stick backed away from the heat just as the door slammed open. “Stick…” began Fisk, “…the officers have reported that there is no sign of the gypsy boy anywhere in the cathedral. He’s gone.”

“Gone? How, I-Never mind, get out you idiot! I’ll find him…I’ll find him if I have to burn down all of New York!”

Once he was sure Fisk was out of hearing range, Stick began to pray again. 

“Hellfire…Dark fire. Now gypsy, it’s your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn! God have mercy on him…God have mercy on me! But he will be mine, or he will burn!”

………………………………………………………………………….

Brett stood to attention when he saw both Stick and Fisk enter the station early the next morning. “Good morning Sirs….” He frowned when he saw the older man wince in almost pain. “Are you alright Mr Stick?”

The man sighed, “I just had some problems with the fireplace….”

“I see…what would you like us to do?”

Fisk growled at the officer, “Find that gypsy boy!”

Over the next couple of days, Brett found himself being dragged here, there and everywhere as both Stick and Fisk ordered every unrented flat and alleyway to be searched and gypsies dragged out by their ankles. From there, the gypsies were offered a certain sum of money in order to give up the location of Foggy. Every time, the gypsies refused and they were then arrested.

These events had led them to where they were now. Standing outside the local bakery and interrogating the poor man who ran it.

………………………………………………………………….

Foggy was once again using his ‘fool-proof’ disguise as he blended into the crowd outside of the local bakery. He could hear the people around him muttering to each other….mostly commenting on how both Fisk and his advisor had clearly gone mad.

Peering out from beneath his hoodie, Foggy strained to listen to what Fisk and Stick were saying.

Fisk started the conversation, “We found this piece of jewellery, with clear gypsy origins on your property. Have you been letting gypsies stay in your building for free?”

“Our home is always open to hungry people!”

“We’re placing you under house arrest until we get to the bottom of this, if you are innocent then you have nothing to be afraid of.”

“B-but we are innocent! We aren’t aware of any gypsies!”

The door slammed shut in his face and a couple of officers placed a barricade against the door, effectively making sure that the baker and his family couldn’t leave. Stick turned to Brett and smirked, “Burn it down…”

“Sir?!”

“Until it smoulders...these people need to be taught a lesson!”

“With all due respect Sir, I wasn’t trained to kill the innocent!”

“But you were trained to follow orders Captain….” Whilst they were talking, officers had been spreading gasoline all over the house. Fisk handed Brett a lighter and gestured at the house. Brett stared at the lighter before throwing it away. 

Fisk frowned as he pulled another lighter out from his pocket, “Coward…I will do it myself!” he growled as he lit the flame and threw the lighter on the house. The flames spread quickly and the screams from inside prompted Brett to kick the door down and drag the people out from the burning wreckage.

Once the baker and his family were free, Brett found himself being struck on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Two officers pulled him up as he saw both Fisk and Stick standing in front of him. Stick sneered, “The punishment for disobedience is time behind bars…it used to be death you know. Pity, you threw away a promising career…”

Brett grinned, “Consider it my highest honour…”

Before he could be dragged away, a rock that seemed to come from nowhere, struck one of the officers in the face. This gave Brett enough time to elbow the other officer in the stomach and then flee down the street.

“Get him!” yelled Fisk as the officers chased Brett towards a bridge, where he was then shot causing him to stumble and fall into the water below. The officers continued to fire into the water until they were ordered by Fisk to stop. “Don’t waste your bullets! Let him rot down there…find the boy. If you have to burn Hell’s Kitchen to the ground then so be it!”

…………………………………………………………………

Foggy winced when he heard this from his hiding place beneath the bridge. He couldn’t believe that they were going through all this trouble because of little him?! Once he was sure the coast was clear, Foggy dived into the water after Brett.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Foggy was able to pull his friend out of the water and onto the bank. Now all he had to do was find a safe place to help him.

………………………………………………………………………….

“We’ve looked everywhere for the gypsy boy and there is still no sign of him!” reported the leading officer. 

Stick frowned, “We had the entire cathedral surrounded…officers at every door, there was no way that he could have escaped…unless.” Stick glanced up at the cathedral where he could hear the bells ringing for the evening mass.

………………………………………………………………………………

Marci sighed as she watched the fire spread throughout Hell’s Kitchen, “It’s not looking good…”

Claire nodded beside her, “It’s hopeless….absolutely hopeless!”

“You’re telling me!” They turned to Karen who was playing poker, “I’m losing to a bird!”

Claire rolled her eyes before sighing wearily, “That poor boy…you know I’m beginning to fear the worse!”

Marci nodded in agreement, “I know…” she frowned at Claire, “…but don’t you say anything to upset Matty now, he’s already worried!”

“She’s right Claire, we need to lighten up!”

“Here he comes!”

“Remain calm now….”

“Not a word…”

“Stone faced.”

They remained silent until Matt came up beside them. “Any sign of Foggy?”

Claire winced and shook with the effort of keeping it all in….but she didn’t make it. “Oh it’s a lost cause! He could be anywhere! Jail, the bottom of a river, Stick’s creepy sex dungeon?!”

Marci sighed, “Nice going Claire…and I really don’t think that Stick has a sex dungeon…he’s too old to be getting any!”

Karen grinned, “Like you’re doing any better!”

Matt shook his head, “No…Claire’s right. Foggy could be anywhere!”

Karen smirked, “What are you guys talking about…if I know Foggy, he’s two steps ahead of Stick and well out of harm’s way!”

“You really think that?”

“Totally. Once everything’s cooled off, he’ll be back!”

“What makes you so sure?”

Marci grinned, “Because he likes you, we always said you were the cute one.”

Karen frowned, “I thought I was the cute one!”

“No! You’re the stupid one who can’t keep her gob shut!”

“Bitch, you had better prepare to say that again! Because I am going to kick your ass!”

Marci shook her head and ignored the other gargoyle, “Take it from us Matty, he’ll be back…”

“Yeah! You’re irresistible!”

Claire chuckled, “Knights in shining armour…or in a police uniform, certainly don’t seem to be his type!”

“And those guys are a dime a dozen!” chuckled Karen, But you’re special! One of a kind!”

“Look…Hell’s Kitchen is glowing this evening…true that’s because it’s on fire, but still there’s l’amore! Somewhere out there in the night, his heart is also alight. And I know the guy that he might be burning for!

A guy like you, he’s never known kid. A guy like you, a boy does not meet every day! You’ve got a look, that’s all your own kid. Could there be two…like you, no way! Those other guys that he could dangle. All look the same, from every boring point of view! You're a surprise, from every angle. My God above, he's gotta love a guy like you!”

Claire then joined in, “A guy like you, gets extra credit. Because it's true, you've got a certain something more!”

“Yeah, you’re aces Matty!”

The Marci joined in, “You see that face! You don’t forget it! Want something new?”

“That’s you!”

“For sure!”

“We all have gaped at some Adonis.”

“But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew!”

“And since you’re unique, no offence meant, but no question of. He’s gotta love a guy like you!”

Marci sighed, “Now call me a hopeless romantic, but Matty I feel it!”

“He wants you so, any moment he’ll walk through that door, for a guy like you! Who wouldn’t love a guy like you?!”

Matt felt over-whelmed by the attention but laughed along anyway…that is until he heard a quiet voice from the back entrance of the cathedral.

“Matt…Matty?”


	6. Court Of Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review :)

“Matt…Matty?”

Matt grinned in amazement and leapt down towards the back entrance, pulling Foggy into a big hug. “Foggy! I knew you’d come back!”

Foggy hugged his friend back before sighing, “You’ve already down so much for me…but I need your help again.”

“Anything!”

Matt’s face fell when he heard two more heartbeats near the door….one of which was very familiar. “I’ve brought my friend here….” Began Foggy, “…He was shot by some cops and now he’s wanted….just like me. I knew he’d be safe here…please?”

Matt nodded before waving in the general direction of his room, “Come on, up here!” He showed them to where his bed was and listened as Foggy and the unknown male placed Foggy’s friend on the bed.

“Foggy?” groaned the man.

“Ssh Brett…you’ll need to stay here until you can move without the help of Andres the Giant here!”

Matt heard the clanking of bottes before Brett spoke again. “Great, I could use a-AAAAH! SHIT FOGGY, what the hell!!”

“It needs disinfecting Brett! Now hold still so I can stitch this up….you’re lucky it was a through and through….That family owes you their lives. You’re either the single bravest cop out there…or the stupidest.”

“Ex-cop remember? Fuck! I feel so lucky right now!”

“You could have died Brett, so stop whinging!”

Matt frowned. These two were close…perhaps too close. He sighed wearily as he turned away from the scene…he knew he wasn’t Foggy’s type.

“Matt…” It was Foggy, “…Matty are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound it buddy.” Matt could hear the confusion in Foggy’s voice.

“Well I am, okay!?”

Matt heard Foggy frown, but before the man could say anything else there was the sound of a car pulling up outside of the cathedral. “Stick’s here…” whispered Matt frantically as he ran towards the back entrance, “…quickly, go down the South Tower stairs!”

“Matt….” Foggy sighed, “…please be careful, and please don’t let anything happen to him!”

Matt nodded, dodging Foggy’s oncoming kiss as he headed back up the stairs. “You should go…be careful.”

………………………………

Once they were gone, Karen began to panic. “Quick, we’ve gotta stash the stiff! Somewhere Stick can’t hear his heartbeat!”

Matt dragged Brett from his bed and began to pull him towards the west side of his room where there was a table. One the west of the cathedral was a few clubs so at this time of the night, it was quite loud…loud enough for one heartbeat to be lost in the sounds of the music. After stuffing Brett under the table and placing a cloth over it to hide Brett fully.

A few minutes later, Matt heard Stick enter his room, “S-stick! I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be coming today!”

“I’m never too busy to send some time with you….I’ve even brought something special with me today.”

When there was no sign of Matt going anywhere, Stick coughed pointedly. He smirked as Matt began to panic, breaking plates and cups as he tried to get everything set out.

“Is something wrong Matthew?”

“N-No…”

“Oh but there is…I can hear your heartbeat remember boy!”

Matt continued to shake his head in denial.

“You’re not eating boy!”

At this Matt hurriedly shoved the food in his mouth, his ears still carefully focused on Brett’s heartbeat...which was still steady thankfully. Apart from the occasional moan of pain, which Matt covered up by coughing, Stick seemed none the wiser.

“Something…smells different about this room…”

“Different? I don’t know what you mean Sir…”

“It sort of smells like…meat. A lot like that butcher’s boy!”

Matt sat there in silence, panicking as Stick’s heartrate increased. “I know you helped him to escape!” yelled Stick, slamming his fist on the table, causing Matt to fall backwards in shock, “And now all of Hell’s Kitchen is burning because of you!”

Matt winced, “H-he was kind to me…”

“You idiot! That wasn’t kindness, it was cunning! He’s a gypsy, gypsies aren’t capable of real love! Think boy! Think of the man who killed your Father!”

Matt’s breath stopped in his throat as Stick grabbed him by the shirt. They remained in this position for a few minutes until Stick cleared his throat. “But what hope could a poor boy like you have against his heathen ways…no matter, he will soon be out of our lives and then you will be free.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know where the gypsy hideout is and tomorrow morning, Fisk will send a thousand men after them!”

Stick left the room and headed out of the cathedral. A few minutes after the coast was clear, Matt heard Brett groan and get up from under the table. “We need to find the Court of Miracles. If Stick gets there before us-are you coming?”

Matt sighed wearily, “I can’t…”

“I thought you were his friend!”

“Stick’s my master! I can’t disobey him again!” Matt turned his back on the ex-cop who growled.

“He stood up for you! You’ve got a funny way of showing it!”

Silence.

Brett threw his good hand up in the air, “Well I’m not going to stand by and watch Stick and Fisk massacre hundreds of relatively innocent lives!”

Matt listened to Brett leaving the cathedral before turning back around. He was immediately met with the stony silence of his three friends. “What?! What do you want me to do? Walk into the court and rescue the ‘damsel’ from the jaws of death!? He already has his knight in shining armour and it isn’t me!” 

Matt sighed wearily, “Stick was right…Stick was right all along. I’m tired of trying to be something I’m not…” He ran his fingers gently over the palm lines of his left hand before reaching under his shirt and pulling out the necklace that Foggy had given him. He ran his fingers over the band until he was tapped on the shoulder by Karen and handed his red mask.

He sighed again, “I must be out of my mind!” He growled as he grabbed the mask and headed out of the cathedral…the quick way. He dropped down in front of Brett just as the man was exiting the main entrance. “Brett!”

“AAH!” gasped Brett in shock, grabbing the part of his chest where his heart was.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Glad you changed your mind…”

“I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for him!”

“You know where he is?”

“No…” Matt pulled the necklace out from his shirt and handed it to Brett, “…but he said that this will help find him”

Brett grinned, “Excellent…what is it?”

“I don’t know…”

“Okay…well maybe it’s in code. Latin….French maybe?”

“When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand…” whispered Matt as he reached out to grab the necklace from Brett.

“What?!”

“It’s the city!” cried out Matt excitedly as he ran his fingers over the woven patterns.

“What are you talking about?!”

“It’s a map….look, here’s the cathedral, and then the river and this right here must be-“

“Look, I’ve seen maps before and-“

“I’ve lived in the streets for ten years so I know what the city looks like!”

“This isn’t a map!”

Both men took deep breaths as their argument got a little loud. Brett rolled his eyes and sighed, “Okay, you think it’s a map…whatever. But if we want to help Foggy, we have to work together! Truce?”

Matt thought for a second before nodding, “Okay, truce!” He slapped Brett on the back, causing the ex-cop to yell in pain as the gunshot on his shoulder became all too clear again.

“Sorry…” muttered Matt as they both headed off in the direction of the mysterious symbol.

“No you’re not…”

………………………………………………

The ‘map’ led them to the cemetery where a large grave stood, the symbol on the map clearly engraved on the headstone….well clear to Brett anyway.

Matt frowned, “Here…are you sure?”

“Hey, it has the symbol on it! Maybe there’s an inscription near it which will tell us more…give me few-“ Brett was interrupted when Matt removed the large stone which covered the main part of the grave, “Yes, or we could just go down there…down the creepy stairs.”

They both climbed into the grave and headed down, with Brett still holding his flashlight tightly. Matt groaned as the smell of sewage reached his nose, “Is this the Court of Miracles?”

“Offhand, I’d say it was the Court of Ankle-Deep sewage…we must be in the old sewage systems. Cheerful place….” Brett chuckled, “…kinda makes you wish you’d got out more often eh?”

Matt shook his head, “No way…I just want to warn Foggy and then get the hell out of here before I get into any more trouble!”

The smell of the sewage was far too over-powering for Matt, he could barely focus on anything else except the horrible scent. 

“Speaking of trouble…” began Brett, “…we should have run into some by now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, a guard! A trap!” Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering and Brett sighed, “Or an ambush…”

Suddenly there was an increase in heartbeats and the pair of them were grabbed and had their hands tied behind their backs. A very familiar Russian voice made itself known at that moment.

“Well, well, well…what have we here?!”

“Trespassers!”

“Spies!”

Brett and Matt began to protest, “We’re not spies you-MMPH!” “You need to listen to-MMPH!”

“Don’t interrupt my brother!” scolded the older voice, “You’re very clever to have found our hideaway, unfortunately, you won’t live to tell the tale!”

“Maybe you’ve heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Hell’s Kitchen collect in a lair?   
Maybe you’ve heard of a mystical place called the Court of Miracles, hello! You’re there!  
Where the lame can walk!  
And the blind can see!  
But the dead don’t talk! So you won’t be around to reveal what you’ve found!”

Brett and Matt found themselves being carried off as the brother’s creepy mantra continued,

“We have a method for spies and intruders, rather like hornets protecting their hives!  
Here in the Court of Miracles, where it’s a miracle if you get out alive!”

The pair were carried onto a stage where Brett was alarmed to see two nooses hanging from the rafters. 

“Gather around everyone!...” called out the older brother, 

“…It’s good ‘noose’ tonight!” finished the younger one.

“It’s a double header! A couple of Fisk’s spies!”

“But not just any spies! His loyal Police Captain and his bell-ringing henchman!”

Ropes were placed around the pair’s necks and at that moment, Matt was glad that he couldn’t see

“Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles! We are the lawyers and Judges all in one!   
We like to get the trial over with quickly, because it’s the sentence that’s really the fun!”

“Any last words?” asked the older one, chuckling as both Brett and Matt tried to protest behind their gags, “Ha! That’s what they all say!”

“Now that we’ve seen all the evidence-“

“Wait I object!”

“Overruled!”

“I object!”

“QUIET!”

“We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all…so you’re going to hang!”

Brett and Matt tensed as they waited for the floor to drop out from underneath them.

“WAIT!” Foggy burst through the crowd and climbed up on the stage as both Brett and Matt sighed in relief. These men aren’t spies you idiots! They’re on our side!”

“Well why didn’t they say so?!”

“WE DID SAY SO!” yelled Brett and Matt as their gags were removed.

“This is the cop who saved the baker’s family…” explained Foggy as he untied the pair, “…and Matt helped me escape the bell tower!”

Brett stepped forward, “We came to warn you! Stick and Fisk know where you are and are planning to attack at dawn!”

Matt heard the worried whispers of the crowd as Foggy tried to reassure them, “Then we shouln’t wait any time just standing here! Grab everything and let’s go people!”

The crowd dispersed and Matt could clearly hear the sounds of packing and people grabbing what they could.

“You shouldn’t be walking!” scolded Foggy to Brett, “You took a huge risk coming here…I know we don’t seem grateful but we are, honest.”

Matt turned away from the pair, not wanting to show Foggy how the two of them affected him. He was quickly span back around, with Brett still talking to Foggy. “Don’t thank me Foggy, thank your boyfriend here…”

Matt stammered for a bit, but Foggy’s next words stopped him in his tracks, “Brett, you didn’t even give me chance to ask him!”

“Hey buddy, if it were up to you, it would be years before you plucked up the courage! I think poor Matt misunderstood our relationship.”

“Oh crap Matty! I’m sorry!”

Matt found that he couldn’t say anything, so Brett continued to speak. “Anyway, whether or not he is his boyfriend….we never would have found this place without him!”

“Nor would we!”


	7. Into the Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! Sorry for the late update guys, dissertation work is being a pain :S
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Nor would we!”

Matt, Foggy and Brett span around in shock as guards filled the large courtyard, seizing everyone they could lay a hand on and aiming their guns at the rest. At the top of the stairs stood Stick and Fisk, who were smirking at the scene.

“After twenty years of searching…” began Stick as he tapped his way down the steps, “….the Court of Miracles is finally ours!” He strode up to Matt and gently patted him on the arm, “My dear boy…I always knew you would be of some help to us.”

Matt shook his head in denial, “No…”

“What are you talking about you creepy fucker?!” growled Foggy as he pulled against the arms tat held him back.

“I mean that he led me right to your little hideout!”

“You’re a liar!”

Stick smirked at the pain in the young man’s voice before turning his attention to Brett, “And look who else we’ve caught in our net, Captain Brett, back from the dead!” He turned to Fisk and smirked, “Another miracle I suppose? We’ll fix that…”

He turned away from the pair and grinned, “There’ll be a little…bonfire outside the cathedral tomorrow and you’re all invited! Lock them up!”

“No!” yelled Matt as he tried to stop his master. However, he found himself knocked to the ground as Stick’s staff struck him across the face. He lay there in pain for a few moments before lowering his sightless eyes to the floor, “I’ll never disobey you again.”

Fisk gestured to a couple of guards, “Take him back to the tower…and make sure he stays there!”

…………………………………………..

That evening, everyone crowded around the cathedral as the police finished the final touches to the bonfire. The crowd muttered and gasped as the well-known butcher’s boy was dragged to the stake and tied to it as the wood was piled around him.

Stick stood on the platform and read out a list of charges, “The prisoner, Franklin Nelson, has been found guilty of the crime of treason. By the new laws of Hell’s Kitchen, the punishment is death!”

At this the crowd went wild, crying out proclamations of Foggy’s innocence and Stick’s madness, trying to push past the guards. The other gypsies were being kept in large cages within the courtyard, although their number had decreased. Elena Cardenas had been stabbed, and the two Russian brothers had suffered particularly gruesome deaths, with one being beheaded by Fisk himself and the other shot trying to save him. Many others had faced the guns of the police and not come out of it alive...their spirit was weakening.

At all of the commotion that was going on outside of the cathedral, Father Lantom had attempted to stop the madness, but fund himself being forced back into the stone building by a couple of guards.

Stick was carefully handed a burning torch as he turned to face Foggy, “Your time has come gypsy…you stand upon the edge of the abyss. But it is not too late...I can still save you from the flames of this world and the next…” He leaned closer to Foggy (who was leaning back as far as he could), “…choose me or the fire!”

Foggy growled and spat in the man’s face, smirking triumphantly as it hit its mark. “Fuck you!”

Stick wiped the spit from his face and turned to face the crowd again. “The gypsy boy has refused to repent! His evil ways have caused harm to the minds of every individual in Hell’s Kitchen!”

……………………………………………………

Meanwhile, high up in the bell tower, the three gargoyles pulled frantically at the chains that held Matt to one of the beams. 

“Come out Matt! You have to snap out of it!” yelled Karen.

“Foggy needs your help!” agreed Claire.

Matt shrugged, “This is all my fault…”

Marci shook her head, “You need to break these chains Matt!”

Matt growled at his friends, “I can’t! I’ve already tried! What difference will it make?!”

“You can’t let Stick and Fisk win!” Claire yelled

“They already have…”

Karen let go of the chains in shock and hopped over to Matt, “So that’s it? You’re just gonna give up?!”

Marci frowned, “These chains aren’t what’s holding you back Matt!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

The three gargoyles took a step back in shock. Karen sighed, “Alright, alright Matty…we’ll leave you alone…” She went over to the edge of the balcony.

Claire went to join her, “It’s true we’re only made of stone….”

“…We just thought that you were made of something stronger.” Finished Marci as they all became statues once more. Matt slumped there in silence until he heard the ending of Stick’s little speech.

“For justice! For Hell’s Kitchen! And for his own salvation! It is now time to send this demon, back to where he came from!” 

As soon as he heard the wood crackle and the scent of the smoke reached the bell tower, Matt pulled against the chains and yelled, “NOOOOOOOO!!!” The beams that he was chained to shook as Matt tried to get free. The sounds of Foggy coughing weakly spurred him on further and eventually, the chains snapped under the force. Grabbing some rope, Matt tied it to the end of one of the turrets and used it to swing down from the bell tower and onto the platform below. He quickly untied Foggy, who had fallen unconscious, and hoisted him onto his shoulders. After kicking the police off of the platform, he grabbed a hold of the rope and swung back to the cathedral, ignoring the screams of Stick on the platform below.

He quickly scaled up the walls of the cathedral until he reached the balcony and with all of his strength, he raised Foggy into the air and cried out to the crowd below, “SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!”

Down on the platform, Stick gestured to the head of the police station. “Captain! Storm the cathedral!”

Up in the bell tower, Matt carefully placed Foggy on his bed. “Don’t worry…” he whispered, “…you’ll be safe here.” He then ran out and clambered down to the platform below, lifting a wooden beam off of the floor and letting it fall down to the courtyard below, crushing Fisk’s car below.

Stick growled when he heard some of his guards running away, “Come back here you cowards!”

Fisk pointed at some of the remaining guards, “You men, pick up that beam! We’ve got a cathedral to storm!” The guards that were standing by the cages quickly hurried over, leaving one lone man on his own.

Brett quickly looped his arm around the guy’s neck, “Alone at last!” He whacked the guy over the head, knocking him out and grabbing his keys. As the guards tried to knock down the door of the cathedral with the wooden beam, Brett climbed on top of his cage and called out to the crowd. “Everyone listen! Stick and Fisk have persecuted you, ruined your city and now they have declared war on the cathedral herself! Will we allow it?!”

The crowd cried out their refusal and pushed past the police, grabbing whatever weapon they could find (and for those in Hell’s Kitchen, you didn’t have to look far) and running towards the cathedral.

Karen cheered out from the balcony, “The cavalry has arrived!”

The crowd swarmed the guards, knocking them out with lead pipes, stabbing or shooting…whatever they could do to gain power over those who had tormented them for years. The three gargoyles and Matt from the top of the tower threw bricks at the guards as they attempted to gain entry from the top. 

Meanwhile, Karen, Claire and Matt were heating up a cauldron of hot, melted metal as Marci cackled like a witch whilst ‘her’ pigeons attacked the guards below. It was at this moment that the beam crashed through the door, however now that the heated metal was ready, Matt tipped it over so that the molten liquid poured out of the open balcony and the turrets, causing the guards to run away in fear. The only one who stayed put was Stick, who leaned closer to the door in order to avoid being boiled alive.

Once the flood stopped, Stick made his way to the hole in the door and climbed through it.

“Stick!” Father Lantom yelled as he came down the stairs, “Have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this attack on the House of God!”

Stick snarled and side-stepped the man before pushing him down the couple of stairs. “Get out of my way old man…Matty and I have some unfinished business…” He made his way up to the tower and locked the door behind him, “…and this time, you’re not going to interfere!”

……………………………………………………….

Matt burst through the door in joy, “We’ve done it Foggy! We’ve beaten them back! Come and see!”

Silence.

Matt made his way over the bed, “Foggy, wake up! Foggy you’re safe now!”

Still nothing.

“Foggy?” Matt carefully listened out for Foggy’s heartbeat…nothing. “Oh no…” He desperately pressed on Foggy’s chest and breathed into his mouth…still nothing. Matt shook his head in denial as he lifted Foggy’s head off of the pillow and gently took his hand in his, “Oh no!”

He faintly heard the door shut behind him before tears began to stream down his face as he cradled Foggy in his arms. He sat there crying for what seemed like hours…until he heard the door creak open once again and felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. “You killed him…” he whispered accusingly as he placed Foggy gently back on the bed.

“It’s my job Matt…horrible as it is. I hope you can forgive me…” Matt continued to sob, holding tightly onto Foggy’s hand. “There, there….” Cooed Stick soothingly, “…I know it hurts Matt….but soon your suffering will soon be over.”

Matt was already angry….but at the sound of Stick’s heartbeat speeding up as the man prepared to attack, he exploded. Spinning around, he was able to grab a hold of Stick’s arm and wrench a knife out of his grip before throwing the man across the room and advancing on him.

“Matthew! Matty, listen to me!” ordered Stick.

“No! You listen!” yelled Matt, “Ever since I was a kid, you’ve told me that the world is a dark, cruel place…but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it are people like you and Fisk!” He threw the knife down onto the ground in disgust.

“Matty?”

Matt span around in shock…A heartbeat! “Foggy!” he cried out in joy as he ran back over to the bed and lifted the man into his arms.

“He lives…” he heard Stick snarled in anger, and a soft shnick indicated that Stick had removed the top of his cane in order to reveal another blade.

“NO!” yelled Matt, pushing past the man and heading out into the balcony and hanging off one of the turrets in order to hide. 

There was silence for a few minutes, before he heard Stick chuckle menacingly. “I can hear you Matty…you can’t hide from me!”

In order to escape the blade, Matt began to leap from turret to turret. “Hold on!” he yelled at Foggy.

“Yeah no shit Sherlock! I doubt my experience with death has given me wings!”

They leapt from turret to turret until Matt was able to get far away from Stick, that he was able to hoist Foggy back on the balcony wall. However, he had to push Foggy to the floor when he heard the blade fly through the air again. Matt was able to dodge it by climbing onto the turret itself.

“I should have known you’d risk your life to safe that brat…” snarled Stick, “…just as your own Father died trying to save you…from me!”

“What?!”

“And now I’m going to do what I should have done years ago!” Stick leapt at Matt, sending him flying off of the turret. Thankfully, Matt was able to grab a hold of Stick’s cane, taking him down with him. Matt, who was hanging onto the wall of the balcony, winced as the extra weight of Stick pulled on his shoulder and the blood from the blade digging into his palm oozed out of his tight grip.

“Matty!” 

Matt glanced up when he felt Foggy grab his hand just as he lost his grip on the wall. “Matty, you’ve gotta hold on!”

Matt nodded weakly as he felt Stick swinging from side to side, until he was able to grab the turret on their right and climb onto it, raising his sword into the air as Foggy desperately held onto Matt’s hand. 

“And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pits of hell!” However, before he was able to bring the sword down, the turret he was standing on cracked causing Stick to lose his balance and grab onto the turret. The last thing Matt heard was Stick screaming as he fell down to his death…

“Matt…” groaned Foggy, “…You gotta help me out here! Matt…Ma-NOOO!”

Matt’s hand slipped through Foggy’s grip and he closed his eyes in preparation for the end…only it didn’t come. After about a five second fall, Matt felt himself being caught by a familiar pair of arms and being dragged back into the cathedral. 

“I’ve got you Matt…” muttered Brett as Matt gasped in relief and pulled the man into a hug.

“Brett!” yelled Foggy as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, “Matt!”

Matt grinned as Foggy ran into his arms, “I thought I’d lost you…” whispered Foggy.”

“Same…are you alright?”

Foggy shrugged, “My shoulders hurt, and my throat feels like I’ve been smoking for fifty years but yeah…I’m alright. How do you feel about giving this outside thing another shot?”

“That…sounds good.”

Matt heard Brett scoff, “Oh just kiss already!”

So they did.

………………………………..

“Come on Matty…” whispered Foggy reassuringly, “…just take my hand.”

They were both standing in the doorway of the cathedral as the heartbeats of the crowd outside blending into one thunderous clap.

“Come on Matty…”

As Foggy gently tugged Matty out into the fresh air, Matt winced at the sudden gasp of the crowd. The silence was overwhelming….but before Matt could reverse back into the shadows, he heard small steps walk up to him and a gentle hand on his face.

“Mummy! Mummy, he’s like me!” called out a young boy, “I can’t see well either Mister….look, look Mummy!” Matt chuckled as he was gently dragged forwards by this child as his Mother scolded her son for being too rough. As Matt was led into the crowd, he was praised and congratulated by the businessmen, lawyers and shop owners alike.

“Three cheers for Daredevil!” cried out a voice and the crowd burst into cheers as Matt grinned with the attention.

He was finally free.

……………………………………………..

Ben cracked his fingers and smiled as he glanced out of the window. It was type for a new chapter in the story of Hell’s Kitchen.

‘Into the Sunlight

It has been a few weeks since the arrest of Wilson Fisk and the demise of his advisor, ‘Stick’, and it can definitely be stated that Hell’s Kitchen is now a better place. The crime rate has reduced and people are now more willing to venture outside of their doorways, and it is all thanks to Daredevil. Matt Murdock has taken it upon himself to save this city under his old identity and I know I’m not the only one who is grateful for this. He is this city’s hero and it is with a joyous heart, that I announce the engagement of Matt to “his own hero”, Franklin ‘Foggy’ Nelson.

However, there is one thing to consider in this story. Last time, I asked you the reader ‘who is the monster?’ Well now I give you this riddle…What makes a monster and what makes a man?’

Ben leaned back in his chair as the sounds of children playing outside the cathedral, opposite his office, filtered in through the open window…

“Don’t you birds ever MIGRATE?!”


End file.
